The inventive concepts relates to an integrated circuit (IC) device and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to IC devices including fin effect field transistors (FinFETs) and methods of manufacturing the same.
The development of electronic technology has led to rapid downscaling of semiconductor devices. In recent years, since semiconductor devices may require not only rapid operating speed but also accuracy of operations, research has been conducted into improving or optimizing the structures of transistors included in semiconductor devices.